The invention relates to the technical field of prostheses commonly used for the treatment of umbilical hernias and small eventrations.
This type of prosthesis is well known, together with the inserter device associated with it. Various studies have been conducted and many related patterns have been published. Mention can be made, for example, of US 2007/0066980, WO 2004/093690, U.S. Pat. No. 7,101,381, US 2006/0282105, U.S. Pat. No. 5,258,000 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,857,395.
The prostheses thus described are prepared in the form of a bag having a neck for opening and access to the useful portion of an inserter device prepared in the form of a winged clamp for unfolding by the action of a control rod for inserting and shaping the prosthesis. This device for inserting the prosthesis is used to implant the prosthesis in situ, unfold the prosthesis, and the operator then withdraws it.
The prostheses thus described have a serious drawback related to the relative instability of the inserter device, inside the bag accommodating the prosthesis and also during its removal.